The Sand Storm (version 3)
Peter walked for days through the desert, through sandstorms, through the cliffs, and over the hills. One day, he tiredly walked through jagged rocks. But his foot got caught on one of them, and he tripped. He took off his torn sandal and threw it away from him. Then he removed his gold armbands, wristbands, and pendant and took off the ring Mark gave him. He was about to throw the ring away, but he looked at it for a minute and put it back on his finger, as a reminder of the bond he had with Mark and his last fateful day in Egypt. He took off his wig, and threw it aside. Sand started to blow towards him and buried the wig. A sandstorm began to brew, and Peter didn't move from his spot and had himself covered in sand and buried under it, waiting for his fate. The next day when the sandstorm subsided, a camel was walking along until he came over to a tuft of red hair in the sand. The camel sniffed it and took at bit of it, bringing Peter up from the sand. He looked up tiredly at the camel and it spat the hair on his head, much to the young man's disgust. The camel started walking away, and Peter noticed the water container on the side of the saddle. "Hey, wait!" he replied, as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran over to the camel. He grabbed the water container, and the camel started dragging him somewhere. After what seemeed like a while, Peter tiredly held onto the water container until the camel brought him to an oasis where a flock of sheep where having a drink of water in a stone pool. Peter let go of the water container and looked at the water in the pool. Relieved at seeing water for the first time in days, he leaped to the pool, dunked his head into the water, and started drinking it. He took a breather and looked up to see a sheep drop his jaw and baa in shock. His relief was cut short when he heard some children screaming, and one of them exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" "Help!" the other voice called out. "Let our sheep drink!" a third voice exclaimed. Peter looked over the sheep to see a couple of men harrassing a trio of girls. One of the men was a tall, thin, shaven beagle with a British accent, gray skin, a black nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a brown long-sleeved tunic, a long dark gray skirt, and black sandals. His name was Jean-Claude, leader of the Beagle Boys. The other man was also tall, slender, and shaven with a British accent, gray skin, a black nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a brown long-sleeved tunic, a long dark gray skirt, and black sandals. His name was Slim, another Beagle Boy. The third and last man was short, slender, and shaven with a French accent, gray skin, a black nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a brown long-sleeved tunic, a long dark gray skirt, and black sandals. His name was Shorty — or Shortstop — the last Beagle Boy. One of the girls was 18 years old with fair skin, red lips, long red hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes, wearing a yellow hair scrunchie, a turquoise bedlah top with a transparent teal neckline and transparent matching sashes sticking out of the neckline and a long, flowing turquoise skirt. Her name was Chelan. The second girl was 17 years old with fair skin, long black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a mint-turquoise sleeveless, turtleneck-styled bedlah top, a matching skirt, and transparent teal sashes on her arms. Her name was Arika, Chelan's younger sister. The third and last girl was 13 years old with fair skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing pink daisies in her hair, a turquoise bedlah top with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and matching Arabian pants. Her name was Visola, Chelan and Arika's younger sister. Slim and Shorty were taking water from a well while Chelan and Visola tried to pull them away, and Jean-Claude was shoving a sheep away while Candace yelled, "Leave us alone, you big, dumb bullies!" "Stop it!" Visola screamed. Peter was angry, seeing the men tormenting the three girls, but he thought there was nothing he could do to stop them. He looked the other way and saw a couple of camels with their reins tied to some pegs on the ground. He knew they belonged to the three thugs. Then he thought of an idea, snuck over to the camels, and untied the reins. "My father's the high priest of Midian! You're going to be in big trouble!" Chelan shouted, as Shorty held her arm, and Jean-Claude and Slim grabbed Arika and Visola and they shoved them aside. Peter got their attention and called to them, "Hey, you! Aren't these your camels?" He pointed to the camels he was holding beside him with a smirk. The Beagle Boys looked at him with begging faces, knowing what Peter was going to pull on them. The young man commanded the camels to go, and the thugs ran after them as they yelled, "No, no, no, no!" "Wait!" Slim panted. "Wait for us!" Jean-Claude shouted. "Wait! Stop!" Shorty called to the camels as they ran after their runaway camels. The girls watched them run and they turned to see Arthur leaning against the well in exhaustion. Suddenly, the well's wall crumbled, and Peter fell in it with a yelp and a loud splash. The girls rushed over to the well and saw the young gentleman trying to stay afloat in the water. They grabbed the well and started pulling him back up. As they helped Peter up, a familiar young woman, also their older sister, came over and laughed, "What are girls doing?" "We're trying to get the funny man out of the well." Visola said, as she and her sisters pulled the rope. Wendy came over to the well and chuckled, "Trying to get the funny man out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before." She still looked the same since escaping Egypt the other day. She heard Peter let out a loud yelp from the well and gasped, hearing his voice, "Oh, my." She called down to him, "Oh, uh, d-don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out! Hold on!" She grabbed the rope and helped the girls pull Peter up. She saw Peter all soaking wet and said with a glare, "You!" Peter looked at her and recognized her as the Median girl from the banquet back in Egypt that he helped escape. Wendy knew this would be a good chance at getting her revenge on Peter for humiliating her at the banquet, and with a smirk, she let go of the rope, and Peter fell down the well with a yell, and a loud splash was heard at the bottom. The girls looked down, and Wendy just shrugged with a smile. She simply smiled, "Mm-hmmm." She walked away from the well, and the girls watched her leave. Chelan scoffed, as she put her hands on her hips, "That's why Father says she'll never get married." Some of the Medianites helped Peter out of the well, and he was in a tent, naked and getting cleaned by some ladies. Mary Poppins dumped some water on his head, and she and Winifred Banks started to washing his armpits, arms, chest, and even behind his ears. Peter stammered as the women washed him, "You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really...I'm really quite..." Katie Nana started washing his feet, and Peter chuckled nervously, "No, not there, please." The women kept washing him and he chuckled, "That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me." He shot up in suprise with a small gasp and chuckled nervously, "Whoa! I guess I was wrong." He looked over and saw Wendy and the girls peeking through the tent and laughing at him. Their laughter was cut short when they heard a man's voice say to them, "Let me through, let me through. I want to see him!" The girls moved away, and a man with a black mustache and hair, wearing a heavy white tunic with thick gold lining, a matching headdress, and brown shoes. His name was George Darling, and he is, of course, the girls' father and the high priest of Median. He saw Peter and smiled warmly, "Ah! You are most welcome." Peter covered his front with a towel, and George came over to him, gave him a bear hug, and lifted him up with his strength, nearly crushing Peter. The girls laughed at their father's greeting to him, and George smiled as he covered Peter with an olive long, loose tunic, a green long-sleeved, loose robe, a matching sash tied around his waist, and tan sandals, "You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." He chuckled in glee as he left the tent. Wendy went over to Peter and said to him with a giggle, "My father, George, high priest of Median." Peter couldn't believe the girl he humiliated in Egypt and helped escape was really the daughter of a priest. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies